Sexy Flames
by PeachyQ73
Summary: This is a one shot to add a lemon scene to my other story, 'Flames'. You may read Flames first, or you can you can be just as perverted as I am and skip to the lemon. yaoi or male/male sexual relationships. Not beta edited. If you don't like, don't read.


**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. _**(LEMON TIME!) **_I would also like to thank BeforeItAllEnds giving me permission for an idea she had used in one of her stories.

**Warning:** This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationship, please don't read any further.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** This is a one shot to add a lemon scene to my other story, 'Flames'. You may read Flames first, or you can you can be just as perverted as I am and skip to the lemon. Enjoy.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, thank you: **sweet sonia, ben4kevin, Brookie cookie17, and Love332.

_**SEXY FLAMES**_

It took Zero a couple of months to recover enough and to strengthen his muscles enough to be able to get up out of bed for more then only a couple of hours. He's still a long way off from being able to hunt again, but he is recovering. The process is slow and painful, but he is thankful to be alive…if painfully.

Kaname has been spending his time his time helping Zero in his recovery. The physical therapy was grueling enough, but there is also just that he tired out so easily and quickly. Kaname didn't want to leave Zero alone or in anyone else's care. But lately, Zero seemed to be having trouble concentrating.

"Zero? Something's been bothering you lately. What is it?" Kaname asked. Zero sat there, not sure how to answer the question. "I feel silly really, but I've been stuck here for a couple of months. I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic. I need to get out, have change of scenery. Do you understand what I mean Kana?" Zero explains.

Yes, he understands perfectly. He was beginning to feel the same thing, but didn't want to leave Zero just to get his momentary escape. A smile began to bloom slowly over Kaname lips. That smile and the gleam in Kaname's eyes made Zero very, very nervous. A smirking Kaname is sometimes a very scary one, but in a good way. It still is scary though.

"Kaname… you're scaring me. What are you planning?" Zero said nervously. "I have had a surprise planned for us. I was beginning to feel the same way, and I can only imagine you needing to get out for a change of pace, so I planned on something for us. Don't worry about anything. It's all been taken care of down to the last detail. We leave tonight." Kaname's smirk only grew at what he was planning, making Zero wary about what is in the purebloods mind.

That night, they left for the surprise that Kaname planned. They didn't arrive for a couple of hours, but Zero was standing on the porch to the front door of the lake side cabin that Kaname had asked to use from one of his friends. "I remember you telling me that you wanted to go to a cabin that sat by a lake out in the woods somewhere. I'm sorry, I don't remember too much of what you told me, but I found a cabin, by a lake, out in the middle of nowhere. Is this ok? If it's not, then we can go…" Kaname started to explain, but was interrupted by the sight of Zero who had a tear sliding down his cheek, but the light in his eyes told Kaname it was the right choice of a vacation spot.

"Kaname, you don't know what this means to me. My parents used to talk about a dream of theirs. They have always wanted to go stay in a cabin by a lake, but the hunters association kept them busy and they never got the chance. It was always 'next year' or 'next summer'. It never worked out. I promised my self that I would take the time to do what they wanted to do for a vacation. It was important to me, and you just helped me to fulfill that wish. Thank you Kaname." Zero said leaping onto Kaname holding him as he cried.

Kaname was speechless. He had no idea that this wish was so important to him. He thought it was just a wish. No, it was a dream of his parents that was unfulfilled. Zero let go and walked into the cabin. Kaname was still flabbergasted at this new revelation that Zero just threw at him. When he came out of it, he walked into the cabin after Zero. He's not to sure if he should offer to plan a different vacation or if this was the perfect one.

He looked in the living room but Zero wasn't in there. He walked down the hall to where the only other room in the cabin was…the bedroom. What he saw took his breath away. There on the bed was Zero, naked, who had a canister of lube on the mattress, a cock ring on his already stiff cock, and his hands in cuffed to the head board.

Just the sight was enough to get Kaname off, but he was thankful for his self control. "Kana, I have been a very naughty boy, and I deserve to be punished. Won't you come and punish me, please?" Zero asked. That smirk was back on Kaname's face and the gleam in his has never been so bright. Zero was beginning to wonder if this was the right thing to do.

Kaname moved, placing his suitcase and over night bag on the bench at the foot of the bed. He opened his night bag and started to pull out a few things that he was going to need for tonight, but didn't allow Zero to see them. "You have been a very naughty boy indeed my Zero, and it's way past time to punish you. You have made me wait for far too long and it's time for recompense. Are you ready?" Kaname asked with what looked like an evil smirk on his face to Zero.

Zero is not know to experience fear in his life, save for a few experiences in his life, but that look on Kaname's face was scaring the shit out of him. _'Damn! What is Kaname planning?" _Zeroasked himself, wishing he hadn't started this.

Kaname quickly removed his clothes, leaving nothing on before he climbed up onto the bed, bringing something's with him that Zero still couldn't see. Kaname reached over and grabbed the lube from where Zero had left it, and put it down on top of the stuff of 'goodies' that Kaname had. Without any preamble, Kaname leaned over to take a nipple between his teeth.

The slight sting from the bite, causes Zero to arch off of the bed. "Ahh." "So responsive my Zero. You seem hot already, but I wonder how much you can stand before the stimuli becomes too much? I think it's time we find out, don't you my love?" Kaname asked, smirking again.

"Kaname, what are you…mmm…mmm" Zero began to ask, but he couldn't finish since Kaname had put a red ball gag in his mouth. "Shhh, it's all right. I'll take good care of you, my naughty Zero. I promise." Kaname purred. Oh shit. This is worse then he thought. Kaname uses the ball and gag, when his really kinky side needs to come out. Oh he was going to be in for a very long….and hot night.

Kaname reached over and grabbed the lube, dipped his fingers the first two fingers in it, and began to massage Zero's hole. Zero moaned. That was when Kaname took a closer look at the cock ring Zero put on. _'So, that's where it went to. I was looking for that. Boy, won't he be in for a big surprise in a minute.' _Kaname thought. That's when he reached over with his other hand and turned on the vibration in the cock ring. Zero was having a very hard time dealing with this stimulation. He hadn't realized in his haste that he grabbed the vibrating cock ring.

Kaname looked up at his lover and noticed a fine sheen of sweat had started to coat his body. God he looked so sexy with head thrown back like that, chest heaving like he can't get enough air into his lungs. Damn, his self control was wearing thin. It has been to damn long since they had been together like this.

Kaname reached over for the bullet vibrator, lubed it up, and started to slip it inside to lay it next to Zero's prostate. He slowly removes his finger before turning the little bullet on. To watch the way Zero jumped was wholly exciting. Kaname was enjoying himself, but he really wants to hear Zero's voice as he moans and pleads him for his release, so he moves to remove the ball gag from Zero's mouth.

Zero couldn't believe this was happening. He had forgotten just how sadistic Kaname really can be when he had gone without for any extended period of time, but oh damn, this was going to kill him. "Kana…" he moans, unable to say more. The stimulus was stealing his brain cells; sucking them out of his head right down to his nether regions. Thinking was becoming all but impossible.

Kaname turns the vibrations up in the bullet, causing Zero to writhe in ecstasy. Zero was quickly becoming a mass on over stimulated nerve endings, where the stimulations only get stronger as time passes.

Kaname doesn't think it's enough stimulation just yet, so he reaches over to his goodies he brought with him and grabbed the Vibrating nipple pump. He attached it and turned it and before attaching his mouth to the other. "KANAME…DAMN IT…SHIT! PLEASE… PLEASE… TAKE THIS COCK RING OFF. LET ME COME! OH GODS! PLEASE!" Zero begged so well. For Zero, it's becoming too much. He can't catch his breath and he's beginning to see those fuzzy black dotes in his vision. Not good. Damn, not good at all.

Kaname decides to take mercy on him. Without turning anything off, he removes the vibrating cock ring, making sure to keep the needed pressure on, there by preventing Zero from exploding. He only releases the pressure needed once he had his mouth wrapped around Zero's cock. By the time Zero is done exploding, he passes out. Never a good thing when you're in the same room with a sadistic pureblood.

When Zero returns to consciousness next, he realizes that he is still handcuffed to the head board. It's then that he understands that he passed out during one of Kaname's sexual fetishes and he's not finished…yet. He also notices that the nipple pump had already been removed. The next thing he realizes is that his hips have been elevated by some pillows. _'What the…?' _Zero thought when he felt fingers moving in and out of his hole.

"Are you awake yet my Zero?" Kaname asked purring in his ear. Kaname removes his fingers and Zero could see Kaname reaching for something. When Kaname turns around, he shows Zero what he has in his hand. It's something he has never seen before in Kaname's stash of toys, but it looks like it's could very well be dangerous to his sex life; promising hours of pleasure if Kaname has his way. He didn't think he could handle hours if the last session was anything to go by.

It's black, shaped like a plug would be, only longer and the tip is curved. "It's called a 'Pleasure Wand' and I thought I would try it to see how you respond to it." Kaname said when he saw the apprehension in Zero's eyes. Kaname moves and begins to insert it, slowly. Zero's breathing becomes harsh, ragged, as the toy pops into place. To his surprise, the same said toy begins to vibrate. The next thing Zero realizes is that the vibrating cock ring is back in place on his cock… and it was just turned back on.

"As you receive your pleasure, it's time for me to get mine…Zeeerooo. Open your mouth for me." Kaname instructed. _'What? I can hardly breathe as it is. He's going to kill me!' _Zero thought. "Kanaaa..me, please… it's toooo muuuuch mmmmm." Zero said, trying to convince Kaname to ease up if that's what Kaname wanted, but Kaname wouldn't have any of it. "Open up Zero." Kaname said again.

Zero did knowing that more torture would befall him if he didn't do as he was told. Kaname moved to position himself as Zero's mouth. "If you behave like a good mate should be, I will make you feel even better." Kaname said to encourage Zero. Zero's nervousness only grew. Kaname's sadistic side was this bad only once, and Zero couldn't walk for a week, literally. Kaname had to take care of him for the whole week. Carrying him, bathing him, dressing him, and even feeding him. Kaname felt so bad about how body abused Zero's body was, that he just wouldn't leave for more then needed to fix dinner or go the bathroom himself. It seems they were in for a repeat performance.

After a few minutes of Kaname thrusting his steal hard shaft in and out of Zero's mouth, he moved back down and positioned himself in between Zero's legs. He took the butt of the vibrator and began to twist it inside of Zero. "It's time Zero; it's time for me to show you just how much I have missed you. We haven't done this since before the fire and I need to show you just how much you mean to me. I have missed you, so very much. It was then that despite the extreme pleasure tearing through his system, just how much Kaname needed this.

He nods to Kaname in understanding, not willing to try to say anything to him for fear that his words would be incoherent. Kaname removes the vibrating wand from Zero's hole after lubing himself up. In one quick thrust, he is in at full hilt inside of Zero. He doesn't pause to allow either one of them to enjoy the sensations assaulting either one of them. Zero shouts obscenities as his prostrate continues to be assaulted. When Kaname feels that he's ready to explode, he removes the vibrating cock ring from Zero and they explode together in a fiery wash of pain/ pleasure of ecstasy.

By them time it's dawn hours later, they have satiated each others need to gratification and satisfaction. Zero had passed out from sheer exhaustion and Kaname is not too far behind, but he can't go to sleep just yet. He carries Zero into the shower and scrubs both of them clean, dries Zero and wraps him up in a blanket, before settling him down on the chair that's sitting in the corner of the room.

Next he changes the sheets so that they could both sleep comfortably well for the day. When the bed was ready he gathered Zero and laid him down on the bed, never once disturbing his much needed sleep. Once Zero was settled, he climbed in and gathered Zero up next to him.

He kisses Zero on his forehead and says, "Thank you for coming back to me. You are my world and I can't live without you. You are my life. Stay by my side always as I will for you." He then snuggles down deeper into the bed and goes right off to sleep.

**The End:**

Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
